


Mi mejor amigo

by NaniMe



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaniMe/pseuds/NaniMe
Summary: Su amistad con Harry se ve afectada por su vida como Spider-man y Peter definitivamente tiene que hacer algo al respecto.





	Mi mejor amigo

**Author's Note:**

> Definitivamente ningún personaje me pertenece, todos sus créditos a quien se lo merece.  
> No hay nadie aparte de mi misma para segundas revisiones así que mis disculpas por cualquier error que se me pudo haber ido.  
> Y bueno ¡Espero que sea de su agrado!

Cuando Spider-man aparece, Peter abandona a Harry.

Siempre.

Y está tan ocupado salvando la ciudad que no se da cuenta de lo que hace. No se percata de que Harry siempre baja la mirada y encorva la espalda cuando se va corriendo. No se detiene a pensar en que Harry se va a quedar solo con el juego a la mitad, regado en la mesa y él solo va a tener que recogerlo y guardarlo, o arrojarlo a la basura porque le molesta demasiado que su mejor amigo siempre,  _siempre_ tenga algo mejor que hacer a permanecer a su lado.

Peter no lo nota, porque es muy distraído, pero un día, por culpa de una rabieta por parte de su amigo, en medio de una lucha contra el duende verde en donde Spider-man no pudo hacer nada y sólo lo vieron alejarse, Harry se lo dice al hombre araña, se lo grita, de hecho.

—¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Fuiste tú quien provocó que esto le sucediera a mi padre! ¡Por tu culpa ahora ya no tengo a nadie! ¡Estoy solo!

—No estás solo —Spider-man levanta las manos como si con aquel gesto se pudiera defender de sus palabras—, tienes a tus amigos contigo.

—Claro que no, MJ tiene una vida que formar y le dedica su tiempo a eso y Peter... —baja la mirada, como siempre lo hacía al pensar en él, sólo que esta vez el castaño sí lo estaba mirando, sí pudo ver la cara que Harry ponía al pensar en él— a él ya no le interesa.

Peter se muerde el labio para no responder que sí le interesa, Spider-man no debería saber eso. Y entonces se pone a pensar en ello y se siente abatido por lo mal amigo que es. Porque Harry, que es su mejor amigo, lo necesita y él no está haciendo nada por él y no tiene excusas que valgan.

Así que esa noche va a visitar a Harry.

—Hey —saluda en cuanto le abre la puerta

—Pete —Harry se ve seriamente sorprendido y Peter se siente mal porque su mejor amigo debería estar acostumbrado a visitas no avisadas a cualquier hora. Después de todo ellos eran así antes, pero todo era muy diferente ahora y quería, como quería decirle la verdad, quién era en realidad. Pero aún pensaba que podría terminar desencadenando en consecuencias peligrosas, así que callaría como siempre—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bueno, no creo necesitar razones para visitar a mi mejor amigo. ¿O sí?

Y tras unos momentos de vacilación, unos instantes dolorosos en los que Harry seguramente consideró que había o debía haber algo más, parece aceptar que bien podía ser verdad y lo deja entrar con una sonrisa.

Peter entra a una enorme casa, obscura y vacía.

Y sus sentimientos de culpa aumentan. Harry de verdad está solo y él no había pasado por allí en un buen tiempo.

—¿Qué te parece un maratón de las peores películas románticas jamás hechas?

—Me parece una buena idea —Y Harry sonríe, porque a pesar de todo, Harry es feliz con su amigo allí junto a él.

Se encuentran criticando la sexta película y su estúpida tendencia a que la protagonista y el tipo objeto de su amor se encontraran por razones sin sentido en medio de un mar de gente, siendo capaces de localizarse de inmediato entres tantos a pesar de que por lógica ni siquiera deberían poder verse, cuando vieron la luz de la mañana colarse entre las cortinas que pobremente cubrían los enormes ventanales.

—Creo que esta noche no dormimos —dice Peter al notarlo.

—Aún podemos —Harry estira los brazos para desentumirse de la posición—, unas dos horas.

—Sí, es por ese pensamiento que siempre llegas tarde a la escuela.

Y Harry solo contesta riendo un poco. Se levanta para apagar todo mientras Peter limpia el desastre de comida chatarra que tienen por todo el lugar. Tras dejar medianamente limpio y sin intercambiar otra palabra se dirigen a la habitación de Harry como una vieja costumbre que ninguno de los dos tenía interés por cambiar y, aunque por un momento Peter siente que esa lejanía creciente lo alteraría, le alegra cuando Harry le entregó unos pantalones para dormir y se acostó en la cama dejando un espacio para él. Peter usualmente duerme con un conjunto entero, pero Harry no, y nunca tiene la parte de arriba.

Se acuesta tan cansado que una vez que cierra los ojos ya no los puede volver a abrir. No se queda dormido de inmediato, lo que le preocupa tantito por las horas de sueño que le quedan.

—Harry.

—¿Mm?

—No quiero llegar tarde a la escuela

—Je,je, tienes que relajarte y no ser tan _nerd_ de vez en cuando.

Peter sonríe. No lo está viendo, pero se imagina a Harry a su lado, de tantas veces que lo ha observado mientras el otro dormía, porque sí que dormía bastante, y Peter tenía tiempo de recorrer sus facciones con cuidado, estaba seguro de poder describir a Harry a la perfección. Siempre.

—¿Sabes? —Peter siente como Harry se giraba hacia él— Me pregunto si yo podría encontrarte entre muchas personas como la pareja de la película. Sólo una mirada y decir “Oh, allí está Pete.”

—Seguro —Peter aún con los ojos cerrados echa la cabeza hacia atrás y a un lado para estar mas o menos de frente al otro—, porque me conoces muy bien.

—A veces siento que no —esta vez sí abre los ojos para encontrarse con otros ojos que lo miran fijamente—. Siento que hay una parte de ti que desconozco y eso te aleja de mí.

—Harry —Peter también se pone de costado y coloca una mano sobre la mejilla de su amigo—, no hay nada, absolutamente nada que me aleje de ti.

—Peter —Harry parecía al borde de las lágrimas y el castaño sintió un nudo en la garganta por ello—, mi casa se siente ajena, está tan vacía. En serio que incluso aquellas incómodas cenas con mi padre eran mejor a tener esa enorme mesa para mí solo.

Peter lo abraza y Harry corresponde de inmediato. Era justo eso lo que esperaba, la razón por la que lo visitó, sabe que su amigo necesitaba desahogarse y sabe que debía estar ahí para él. Permanecen así un rato mientras Harry solloza y Peter se aguanta las lágrimas que se crean en sus ojos por el mero hecho de saber que su mejor amigo llora.

Besa su cabello y Harry se acomoda más contra él. Lo besa otra vez, y otra. Sigue besándolo y empieza a bajar para besar su frente, sus ojos con rastros de lágrimas, sus mejillas húmedas, la comisura de sus labios. Y se detiene para mirar a los ojos al otro, porque necesita saber si está de acuerdo con el siguiente beso, porque necesita su aprobación para continuar.

Harry asiente y Peter, sin perder tiempo, lo besa en los labios.

Sí, ya sabía desde hace tiempo que lo que sentía por Harry no podía ser mera amistad, sin embargo, nunca había tenido el valor de corroborarlo o descubrir si Harry pensaba igual. Se besan calmadamente durante un rato y terminan con una sonrisa, solo se vuelven a abrazar.

Luego siente las manos de Harry recorrer su espalda y se sobresalta un poco.

—¿Pete, qué has hecho últimamente? —Harry se separa muy poco, lo justo para mirarlo a los ojos—. De hace un tiempo para acá que te noto más musculoso ¿Gym?

—No… —Para evitar que Harry note el pánico que seguramente se apodera de él al tener que encubrir de alguna manera su historia arácnida, lo vuelve a abrazar hundiendo la cabeza de su amigo en su pecho. Harry desliza las manos de su espalda a sus costados y sus pectorales estudiándolo.

—Sí, claro. —Peter siente un escalofrío recorrerlo cuando el aliento de Harry da directo en su piel— Puedo notar que te la pasas sentado comiendo golosinas —sus manos siguen recorriéndolo y se dirigen a su abdomen donde lo aprieta un poco—, mira nada más, aquí está toda esa grasa.

Y Peter rie junto a su amigo. Ya no dicen más, y las manos de Harry no dejan de pasar por toda su piel tocando cada músculo. En algún punto Peter también empieza a deslizar sus manos por la espalda del otro. Y al poco rato, se quedan dormidos.

 

 

Hay un incesante sonido.

Constante.

Molesto.

Y Peter abre los ojos con lentitud y aprieta más lo que tiene entre los brazos deseando que ese sonido se extinguiera, pero no lo hace, así que gira incómodamente su torso para ver qué es. Es menos de un segundo el que le toma, después de enfocar la vista y ver la hora, el levantarse de golpe empujando al otro en el proceso y gritar.

Harry se despierta asustado y ve a su mejor amigo en el suelo así que se apresura a ver qué ha sucedido.

—¡Pete! ¡Pete! ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Harry —el nombrado se tensa al ver la desolación en el rostro del castaño—, es medio día. Nos perdimos la escuela.

Y al chico le toman unos buenos segundos entender por qué eso es un problema. Luego no puede evitar una carcajada y abrazar a su amigo allí en el suelo.

—Peter, te extrañé tanto.

Sí, Peter ya había faltado a la escuela, y tiene varias llamadas perdidas de S.H.I.E.L.D. también, pero al tener a su mejor amigo así, ya no le importa tanto. Toma a su amigo y se levanta cargándolo en el proceso.

—Woah, y tú intentas decir que no vas al gimnasio.

—Sí, sí —Peter va hacia la cama donde caen ambos quedando él encima—, vamos a dormir.

—Hey, ¿qué es esto? ¿Dónde está mi mejor amigo nerd?

—Se quedó dormido —Peter pasa los brazos por la espalda de Harry apretándolo más, juntando así sus cuerpos y hundiendo la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro.

No se quedan dormidos de nuevo, pero ninguno quiere deshacer esa posición.

**Author's Note:**

> Es todo ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
